


All yours, now

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mason Verger has captured Will and sells him to the highest bidder.





	All yours, now

”He’s a virgin,” says Mason. “He’s never been with men before.”

The bound agent shivers as Cordell touches him with gloved hands.

“He’s all yours since you paid well for him,” says Mason to his rich buyer. “You can do whatever you like with him.”

The buyer, a man in a very fancy suit smiles. “Prepare him,” he says. “Take his clothes off so I can see what I’m getting. The photos were nice, but the real thing is always superior.”

Cordell at Mason’s urging undresses Will Graham who’s been drugged so he offers little resistance.

The man surveys his purchase and Cordell moves him so he can see all of that creamy skin and the man strokes the skin with his fingers.

“Very nice,” he says. “Now ready him for me. I want him shaven all over and collared at my pleasure. “

Cordell shaves off all of Will’s body hair save that on his head and let’s the man whose name is Tom hand him a collar and put it on Will. He’s limp as a rag doll, and Cordell handles him well.

“Anything else?” Mason asks.

“Yes,” Tom says. “Put on some makeup on my little whore.”

Cordell rouges his cheeks, and puts some lipstick on the full lips making the agent a very pretty sight for his new master.

“Shall I give him something to make him complaint?” asks Cordell.

“No” says Tom. “I prefer him to struggle as I take him. I want him to know what’s being done to him and break him.”

Will is starting to come to, and Cordell slaps his face hard, and then leads him to the bed.

He chains him to the posts, and leaves his legs wide open.

“All yours,” says Mason. “Want me to film this?”

“Yes,” says Tom. “I always want to treasure this moment.”

He unzips his fly and is on Will. Will struggles in vain, and Tom claims his mouth with a rough kiss. When he’s satisfied he gags Will with a ball gag.

“Now I’ll take you and make you mine,” he says and shoves his dick inside Will. Will has been lubed and stretched by Cordell, but this still hurts. Will screams behind his gag but Tom is in ecstasy as he’s inside the tight passage. He fucks the struggling man hard, and slaps him when he gets too feisty. Will ceases his struggles and Tom makes him come shamefully.

Cordell grins and smiles with his camera.

“There,” says Tom and comes inside his prisoner, flooding him with his come. “Now you are mine.”

He climbs off Will and looks at him, all bruised and sticky with lube and come. He’s beautiful and all his to use as he pleases.

*

“Do you want to keep him?” asks Mason.

“Yes,” says Tom. “I’ll pay to have him as my whore.”

“We can agree on a sum,” says Mason and so they do.

Tom smiles and asks them to ready his slave.

*

Will comes to in a big bed, still naked and a man approaches him.

“You will be my slave,” says the man and pushes him down and fucks him hard from behind.

Will doesn’t resist now, he merely submits to his rape with a desire to please. The rough taking makes him docile, and he feels his will bend.

Tom forces him to give him a blowjob, and Will learns how to please his master well. It won’t do to displease him. He accepts the hard lenght in his mouth, and sucks with all his might. Tom pulls out and comes all over that pretty face. Will's coughing turns him on and he has him again, this time tied to the bed with straps. Tom is sure to film all this for future use. 

*

Tom shares him with his friends if they are nice, and he knows to submit now.

He’s dressed in lingerie and his hair has grown long and he wears makeup.

His long nails are well manicured and his skin smooth and shaven.

Tom treasures him and uses his body for pleasure and he’s nothing but a hole to use. He barely recalls his former life and his lost lover.

Mason knew Hannibal had been his lover, but never told Tom. Nor did he say that Cordell trained him to give perfect blowjobs.

Will does not know any other life now, and his days pass quickly in this den of sin. He's barely aware of his surroundings, only what he must do to pleasure his master. 

*

One day a van drives by and Will sees a familiar face. Hannibal is there.

Without a word Will opens the door and his former lover looks moved.

“Stay here,” he says and Will remains frozen as if in a trance. He hears screams and then Hannibal comes for him.

“Come, we’re going home,” says Hannibal and Will gets in the car, he almost causally tosses his collar away.

“I’m sorry I did not find you sooner,” Hannibal says.

“I knew you’d come,” says Will.


End file.
